<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小甜饼的日常 by xinlingmoonmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931059">小甜饼的日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon'>xinlingmoonmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑悟空和扎马斯关于小甜饼引发的甜甜日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Zamasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小甜饼的日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/gifts">SnidgetKing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　人类需要食物，并不能只靠茶便维持生命。<br/>　　这个道理扎马斯虽然明白，但他觉得另一个自己花在这上面的时间未免太多了。<br/>　　“饿了的话随便吃些水果不就可以了吗？”<br/>　　“不可以，人类的身体很娇弱，不维持膳食营养平衡的话，会影响战斗力的。”<br/>　　“那我们拿点现成的不行吗？”<br/>　　“我们的计划成功后，就只能自己来了，与其到时手忙脚乱，不如现在未雨绸缪。”<br/>　　扎马斯承认黑悟空说的有道理，所以他停止劝阻对方亲自下厨，但看着黑悟空和锅碗瓢盆斗争，头上沾满面粉的模样，扎马斯挪开了眼神。那场面真是惨不忍睹，看一眼便是对神的亵渎。他也不是没试过用神力帮黑悟空清理干净，但很快黑悟空又会一身狼狈，最后扎马斯放弃了，等黑悟空全搞定再一并清理。<br/>　　“好了，我想我已经熟练掌握了烹饪技能。”黑悟空端着一盆形状各异的玩意出来。<br/>　　“那是什么？”<br/>　　“小甜饼，你……”<br/>　　“我不要。”扎马斯抢在黑悟空问出口前提前拒绝，他拒绝尝试这些看起来就粗劣不堪的东西。<br/>　　“我去沏茶。”见黑悟空还想推销，扎马斯匆匆离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的好吃吗？”扎马斯放下茶杯，有些好奇，黑悟空从开始便一直吃个不停。<br/>　　“不好吃，糖加多了，太甜了，而且硬的像石头。”<br/>　　那你还吃个不停？<br/>　　“没办法，就像自己泡的茶，怎样都要吃掉的。”黑悟空一眼看出扎马斯心中所想，解释道。<br/>　　“我第一次泡茶就很好。”扎马斯说。他看着黑悟空，对方还在吃。<br/>　　明明平时对方的举止都很优雅，怎么吃东西就变得粗俗了呢？<br/>　　“没办法，你也知道我以前没吃过东西嘛，只能依靠这个身体的本能来进食。”<br/>　　道理他都懂，但扎马斯现在一点也不想搭理另一个自己了。<br/>　　不过对方脸颊鼓起的样子真的非常少见，扎马斯又忍不住多看了几眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这里。”扎马斯指指脸。<br/>　　"什么？"<br/>　　“你脸上沾上东西了。”<br/>　　“没关系，反正只要吃就还会沾上。”<br/>　　这怎么可以！另一个自己真是不讲究。扎马斯痛心疾首，认为另一个自己受人类身体的影响太深了，他有必要帮助他纠正一下。<br/>　　扎马斯探过身去，抬起黑悟空的下巴，鬼使神差地，他凑过去，舔掉了黑悟空嘴角的碎屑。<br/>　　黑悟空身体一僵，扎马斯也震惊了。<br/>　　明明只要隔空挥挥手的事为什么自己要用舌头去舔！但是……真的很甜啊，扎马斯想，也许下次喝茶他也可以考虑配些点心。<br/>　　震惊过后黑悟空开心起来，他的语气变得欢快：“你想吃直说啊。”黑悟空从盆里挑出最大的一块小甜饼塞进扎马斯嘴里。<br/>　　真的好硬啊！比石头还硬！扎马斯瞪着黑悟空，改变了主意，决定在另一个自己厨艺改进前，他都不会尝试茶点了。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>